


Day 8: Hurt/Comfort

by yuki_chicken



Series: Iwaoi Week 2020: I'm Fucking Late and Dead [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Day 8, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, IwaOi Week, IwaOi Week 2020 (Haikyuu!!), Iwaizumi Tooru, Iwaizumi is mean, Married Couple, Married Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Misunderstandings, Oikawa is a sad little puppy, Post-Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers, Power Bottom Oikawa Tooru, The Author Regrets Everything, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, change my mind, dont, he's a whole ass bottom, like hell, there's no cheating tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: lol
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Iwaoi Week 2020: I'm Fucking Late and Dead [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047388
Kudos: 32





	Day 8: Hurt/Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I am so fucking dead omfng
> 
> this is one of those chapters/ stories that I wrote ahead of time

“So, you were willing to destroy almost 30 years of friendship and 10 years of marriage, because you thought he was dating someone from the team. The team where they treat their Setter like a virgin daughter? The team who’s players are all married and has their Setter and Coach babysit for them sometimes? Are you fucking dumb?”

Sawamura Chizuna looked at the 27 year old kneeling in front of her. She knew that they should’ve gone to her room for this, but Tooru was there sobbing into his pillow and she needed to confront the porcupine in front of her. The members of Team Japan and Argentina were sitting in every available space that was in the room. They wearily looked at the two and wished that they could shrink and hide themselves away from the clearly pissed off girl. The girl sighed and rubbed at her temples.

“And this is why I tell Tooru that sometimes you’re a dumb porcupine headed dumbass.”

Iwaizumi whipped his head up to glower at the girl, but looked away when she gave him a look that very clearly said: ‘disobey-me-i-dare-you’. He growled, but didn’t make any further movement or comment. Chizuna groaned and stood up, grabbing the plastic bag at her side.

“Well, when you come up with the correct way to apologize, message me about it. In the meantime, I need to go.”

Team Japan watched the girl go and Hinata spoke up.

“Chi-chan-senpai, where are you going?”

Chizuna smiled sadly and raised the bag up higher.

“There is a setter that needs my comfort right now. So, bye~”

She waved at the team and made her way back to her room, hopefully giving enough comfort to help her friend feel better.

_‘You better do this correctly Hajime, you ass…..’_

///

When Chizuna walked back into the room, she smiled sadly at the sobbing lump on the bed. Tooru had not stopped crying since they got back to the room. She remembered seeing his look of devastation in the stadium and she could still feel the burning hatred she felt for the Trainer.

_*Flashback to 1 day ago*_

_The ball slammed down onto Japan’s side ending the game. Chizuna could fucking breath knowing that her boys had won the game. She saw the glee and happiness in their eyes. Of course, that was after she watched both teams stare at the ball for a minute. They exploded in happiness and watched Matias pick Tooru up and spin him around. She rolled her eyes at him and turned her head when something caught her eye. On Japan’s side, she saw Hajime frowning at them. She winced._

_‘Oh god, don’t tell me….’_

_She frowned and placed her hands on her hip. She turned towards Oikawa and went to tell him not to go to Hajime, but it was too late. The Setter went skipping over to the Trainer and jumped onto his back, swinging back and forth._

_She winced and rubbed at her shoulders. Oikawa Tooru was not light and put on a bit of muscle, even though he was still skinny as hell. So, to have him hanging off of your shoulders and swinging back and forth was a pain in the ass. She felt no sympathy for Iwaizumi, mostly because he was supposed to be used to the feeling._

_She watched the two and saw the millisecond Oikawa had stiffened and slowly lowered down onto the ground. She heard a growl and saw Javier growling. Shit…. She wanted to avoid the team from seeing this, but obviously that didn’t happen. The rest of the team asked him what was going on and Javi jerked his head to gesture at Tooru. She turned her head back to them as well and saw the other members of Team Japan had backed away from the two._

_Chizuna slapped her hand against her forehead and immediately knew where this was going. She groaned and opened her arms when Tooru turned around and walked towards her. The Setter tucked his head into the crook of her neck and cried. The rest of Team Argentina quickly made their way towards their Setter and Coach and hugged them both._

_What was supposed to be a happy moment for Argentina, quickly turned into a somber moment as they tried their best to comfort their Setter._

_*Back to the present*_

She gently placed the plastic bag onto the nightstand by the bed and took her shoes off. She gently sat on the edge of the bed and gently touched the lump on the bed. The lump flinched and slowly removed the blanket from them.

She tried to hide her wince when she saw Tooru’s face. His eyes were so red and he had snot dripping down his nose. The tears were still from his eyes and he was breathing through his mouth. A testament to how long he was crying. She cooed at the man and leaned down to bring him to her chest. It must’ve been a switch or something, because in the next second, the boy had clutched onto her shirt, burying his face into it and sobbing hard.

She whimpered and blinked away the tears that gathered in her eyes. From a young age, the girl was very prone to crying when someone near her cried. It meant that she was a sympathetic crier, but damn seriously? Ugh, sometimes she hated being a sympathetic crier, but she guessed that it was ok. She moved a bit and made them both comfortable. She hummed a song while rubbing at his back. She continued it even when he fell asleep. Without knowing, the girl had also fallen asleep, her best friend tucked into her.

She woke up sometime later when she heard murmuring in the room. She quickly opened her eyes and looked around the room, seeing the members of both teams sitting around the room. She sighed and gently pried the Setter away from her. He whined a bit and quickly grabbed a pillow and made him hug it. He scrunched his face up a bit and went back to sleeping. She sighed in relief and hopped off of the bed, turning to glare at the players.

“Well?”

///

If there was one thing that Oikawa loved more than volleyball, it would be treasure hunts. She had heard from both sets of parents that that the boys would always go treasure hunting. They’d even turned walking home into a treasure hunt. Oikawa had even managed to turn walking to Iwaizumi’s house into a treasure hunt, even though their houses were literally right next to each other. She had squealed so loudly, cause oh my fuck, how cute is that?

So, when Iwaizumi had told her the plan of planning a treasure hunt that would end at the beach to go star gazing, cause there was supposed to be a meteor shower that night, she absolutely lost it. It was the perfect way to apologize to him and to have a bit of time for themselves to relax. She approved of the plan, only if the Setter returned to her with his ability to fucking walk. The Athletic Trainer burned a red brighter than the uniforms and she cackled loudly. Ahh, just like high school. She looked at the male and told him to be grateful that Makki and Mattsun weren’t there and she swore, she saw him shiver. Which made her cackle more.

So, when she hid behind the rocks and watched as the tears fell from Tooru’s eyes and the love shone in his eyes. She knew that the two were going to be just fine. When Oikawa returned to her two days later, with a highly noticeable limp and a haggard mess, she fucking cackled so loud, the entire village could hear her. It made news when, at the closing ceremony, Oikawa was being piggybacked by Mateo, their tallest member. The Argentina Volleyball Team had refused to look at the rest of their countrymen and glared at Team Japan the entire night. When she had messaged Iwaizumi, she had to hide her face into Mateo’s back to avoid screeching loudly. Hinata had gotten a hold of Iwaizumi’s phone and told the Coach that Iwaizumi kept mumbling that Oikawa was an insatiable beast.

They were fucking dorks, but they were her dorks and she’d be glad to knock some sense into them whenever they needed her. Plus, this was amazing blackmail material to send to the Seijoh chat.

(She laughed so loud when, the next morning all over social media, ‘iwaoi’ ended up trending. Videos, screenshots, and gifs of Tooru being piggybacked were all over the internet. When she checked the Seijoh chat, cause they were spamming, she wheezed when they kept making fun of the couple.)

(A couple of days before they left, Hajime sent a pic of everyone laid in a pile on the ground. She laughed again.)

**Author's Note:**

> the ending absolutely killed me lmao


End file.
